WALL-E
WALL-E is a UK DVD release by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on 24th November 2008. Description Cast * Ben Burtt as WALL-E (Waste Allocation Load Lifter: Earth-Class), the title character. WALL-E, a robot who has achieved sentience, and is the only robot of his kind shown to be still functioning on Earth. He is a small mobile compactor box with all-terrain treads, three-fingered shovel hands, binocular eyes, and retractable solar cells for power. Although working diligently to fulfill his directive to clean up the garbage (all the while accompanied by his cockroach friend named Hal and music playing from his on-board recorder), he is distracted by his curiosity, collecting trinkets of interest from amongst the garbage. He stores and displays these "treasures" such as a birdcage full of rubber ducks, a Rubik's Cube, Zippos, disposable cups filled with plastic cutlery and a golden trophy at his home where he examines and categorizes his finds. He ignores items valued by humans, throwing away a diamond ring but keeping the ring box. He neatly organizes his finds at the home he has created, where he watches a video cassette of Hello, Dolly!''via an iPod viewed through a large Fresnel lens, mimicking the dance sequences. ** Burtt is also credited for the voice of M-O (Microbe-Obliterator), a tiny, obsessively clean maintenance cleanerbot with rollers for arms who keeps the ''Axiom clean. * Elissa Knight as EVE (Extraterrestrial Vegetation Evaluator; which WALL-E pronounces Eva), a sleek robot probe whose directive is to locate vegetation on Earth and verify habitability. She has a glossy white egg-shaped body and blue LED eyes. She moves using antigravity technology and is equipped with scanners, specimen storage and a "quasar ion cannon" in her arm, which she is quick to use. * Jeff Garlin as Captain B. McCrea, the commanding officer of the Axiom. He is merely a figurehead, with the ship's autopilot handling all true command functions. He is credited simply as "Captain" and his name is only seen on a wall depicting portraits of all the ship's captains. * Fred Willard as Shelby Forthright, the CEO of the Buy-N-Large Corporation and the only major live-action character, shown only in videos recorded around the time of the Axiom's initial launch in the early 22nd century. Constantly optimistic, Forthright proposed the plan to evacuate Earth's population to space, then clean up the planet so they could return within five years. However, upon discovering that Earth had become too toxic to support life, the BNL corporation soon abandoned the cleanup and recolonization, issued to all the autopilots of any Axiom's the directive to prevent anyone to return to Earth and subsequently dissolved. Forthright is the first (and so far the only) live-action character with a speaking role in any Pixar film. * John Ratzenberger and Kathy Najimy as John and Mary, respectively. John and Mary both live on the Axiom and are so dependent on their personal video screens and automatic services that they are oblivious to their surroundings, for instance not noticing that the ship features a giant swimming pool. However, they are brought out of their trances after separate encounters with WALL-E, eventually meeting face-to-face for the first time. * Sigourney Weaver as the voice of the Axiom's computer. Stanton joked about the role with Weaver, saying, "You realize you get to be 'Mother' now?" referring to the name of the ship's computer in the film Alien, which also starred Weaver. * MacInTalk, the text-to-speech program for the Apple Macintosh computers, was used for the voice of AUTO, the rogue artificial intelligence autopilot built into the ship. Unlike other robots in the film, AUTO is not influenced by WALL-E, but instead follows directive A113, which is to prevent the Axiom and the humans from returning to Earth because of the toxicity, and it works to prevent anyone from deviating from it. Credits Trailers and info # There's Only One Disney with clips of "Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl", "Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest", "Peter Pan", "The Princess Diaries", "Finding Nemo", "High School Musical 2", "WALL-E", "The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe", "The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian", "The Santa Clause", "The Santa Clause 2", "National Treasure", "National Treasure: Book of Secrets", "The Lion King", "Sleeping Beauty", "Miracle", "Enchanted", "101 Dalmatians", "Cars", "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh", "Pinocchio", "Freaky Friday", "The Parent Trap", "Monsters, Inc.", "Cinderella", "Meet the Robinsons", "Toy Story 2", "Dumbo, "Invincible", "Aladdin", "The Jungle Book", "The Rookie", "Lilo & Stitch", "Tinker Bell", "Ratatouille" and "The Little Mermaid". (Available on Disney DVD and Disney Blu-Ray HI-DEF) # In Cinemas # Up (Coming Only to Cinemas) # Disney Blu-Ray with clips of "The Haunted Mansion", "The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe", "Cars", "Chicken Little", "National Treasure", "Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End", "Meet the Robinsons" and "Sky High". # Pinocchio: 70th Anniversary - Platinum Edition (First Time on Platinum Disney Blu-Ray HI-DEF and Disney DVD, Limited Time Only) # On DVD # The Secret of the Magic Gourd (On Disney DVD) Category:DVD Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:WALL-E Category:Children's DVDs by Walt Disney Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:2008 DVD Releases Category:BBFC U Category:Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment logo from 2007 to present